The Letter
by l-annethunder
Summary: One letter could have changed everything. Just a plot bunny one-shot for now, may eventually turn it into a story, if I can find the inspiration to do so.


Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not Sailor Moon, not the characters, NOTHING. Except for the plot that is all mine; it is an insomnia production as well as having been inspired by several Mako-chan/ Mamoru-san authors though. Moving on I am taking them from their sandbox and playing with them in mine. Yay sand!!! 

**PLEASE HEED THE FOLLOWING** N**OTES AS I WILL NOT APOLOGIZE TO THOSE WHO DO NOT!!! **

Notes: This may be Mako-chan/Mamo-san chapter fic or just a one shot (haven't decided yet). The others will appear however, Mako/Mamo WILL be the most heavily featured characters. If you don't like that I ask that you please click the back button now. Usagi and Seiya will be in many ways my antagonists; I will do my best to keep them in character. If you don't like Usagi portrayed as anything other than the pretty innocent princess who can do no wrong please click the back button now. Also this is AU if you don't like stories of that variety please click the back button now. Thus this notification is for those whom all hate Mamoru-san. I personally like him and don't wish to be flamed do to hatred or a Seiya/Usagi preference. None of the above is meant to deter readers from posting comments or criticisms. They are necessary to my growth as an author, as well as for me to see whether or not this story has any potential at all; and to see if I will continue it as a legitimate story or alter it as a one-shot. Keep in mind this is merely an attempt to get me writing again. Thanks.  For those of you still here, if you made it this far, I hope you have as much fun with this story (drabble) as I did writing it

_Dear Mamoru_

_Hey hun how are you. Just thought I'd write to say hello, wish that were the only reason though. A lot has gone down while you've been gone so here it is. I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to tell the story bear with me. Here it goes…_

_This is crazy. The situation has totally spiraled out of control. I don't know what to do. I ready to cut my losses and say fuck it. Fuck her, fuck them, and fuck the whole damn thing. I'm a bitch; no strike that THE BITCH, because I'm still friends with you, at least in her eyes anyway. The bunny is mad at that, at me b/c I chose to remain friends with you. But just because she cut her losses and ties doesn't mean I have to…right? I won't name names, but my "best friend" The Bunny (we'll call her that) broke up w/ her ex (you) whom also happens to be one of my other best friends. Yes he is a guy, they do exist. Well when you came home for a while you all got close again. Then you chose to go back to school in the U.S., can't blame you hun. It's a free ride to university, I'd have taken it. Now Bunny feeling sad and blue found a new guy, my current guy. We'll call him Sei, well he was always there but she had you (my best guy friend____) at the time so she wouldn't give him a shot. Me & Sei were dating then, I thought he was off the Bunny train but they were screwing around behind both our backs. It wasn't till I saw them doing everything short of fucking by an oak tree in the park one late night, did I see it. _

_Crazy thing was the same day I found out was the day he cancelled our anniversary date b/c of "something important that came up." To say that I was pissed would be an understatement, I was furious but more than that I was so hurt. He couldn't end it, wasn't man enough to say it was over, that he had Bunny. I don't know what was worse his lying/pretending or her being my friend and fucking my man behind my back. Either way it was over. I saw it, knew it, acknowledge it. And as much as I wanted to go over there and kick both their asses to hell and back, for you sake and mine; my body wouldn't move. I just stood there watching and crying. Then I finally left the park and never once looked back. He doesn't know that I know, she doesn't know that know, but I Know. And because you are my best guy friend, and I love you more than most I felt you needed to know. Yes Bunny and I have always had our differences. She hates that I've known you for so long and that I'm not going anywhere, EVER. That you spend as much time at my apartment as I did in yours, your open door policy, but when you've been together for as long as we have been friends, family and everything in between (orphanages tend to do that). I could never hurt you like that, and thus telling you this sucks for me. I would never lie to you. Especially when you're happiness is on the line. If I thought for a second that you would be better off not knowing I wouldn't say a thing. But I can't and I don't, so I am. Just know that I love you and we are in the same boat. I guess misery does love company. But they also say payback is a bitch. But I've learned, for real, it's the interest that's a motherfucker. So with that bad news said, please don't take this too hard. Please take care of yourself; I would hate to lose you. _

_Your best "girl" friend _

_Mako- _

Are you sure you want to move this file to the recycling bin.

Click -Yes

File Deleted

"I'm so fucked"

**READ & REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! I'll give out cookies. ******


End file.
